Character Approval/Anlon Ryozo
Applebaby12 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Anlon grew up an only child, with two parents who couldn't be prouder of him. His family wasn't the most prestigious or well-known, other than having a lineage of some rare Mesmers, but his father was an Emissary, and his mother specialized in caring for birds and small animals, and worked for the Council several times for taking care of Moonlarks. He grew up being happy, carefree and blind to the uglier parts of the Elvin world. When he manifested as an Mesmer, his parents were happy, albeit somewhat nervous. So they spent extra time to make sure he was as calm-mannered as possible to avoid him abusing his powers and/or lashing out, and consequently get him in trouble. A tradition in his family was sending Level Threes to Exillium for a year to better understand and appreciate their natural skills and not to take their Talents for granted. His parents opted to wait an extra year, to make sure he was ready as they feared him losing control of his Mesmerizing if faced with trouble at Exillium. He tried to steal a small extra fruit at lunch and was confronted by Ciara, who was able to recognize him by his unique Ability Pin. He told her about his father working on her father's case, which made her angry at him, until he explained that his father had tried to prove he was not guilty. After all, who sets a town on fire and sticks around? He wanted to help Ciara prove that her father was innocent, and when, Laila got involved, their objective was clear: find out who really set the fire. After their return to the Lost Cities, Anlon spends most of his time around Ciara and Laila, and has formed a strong bond with them that isn't matched with anyone but his family. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Anlon is happy-go-lucky and relaxed, making jokes under the most dire circumstances. Despite being a Mesmer, he isn't very powerful since he lacks the anger and desire most Mesmers gain from the Ability. He is, however, a very good friend, and doesn't hold grudges or let insults drag him down. He does annoy Ciara with his inability to take things seriously and never getting affected by her anger. The rare few times he has gotten angry, however, are when his friends or family are threatened. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) He is very tall, with short dark brown hair, slightly tan skin and indigo eyes. Anlon tends to have a friendly look about him. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? He is the worst at using his Ability out of all his friends. Even though he has faced danger, Anlon doesn't stress too much about taking his Mesmerizing seriously, even though Ciara encourages him to. However, his confidence and calmness make it easier to keep a clear head in a fight, and is rarely affected by taunts and jeers. He can be clumsy at times, and isn't very good with remembering things, but his positive influence and gentle nature is what makes him successful with both friendships and conflict. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) >No, they are not Talentless< (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) >Yes, they have manifested.< B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved